El circulo del miedo
by Yume Fujimi
Summary: Songfic. Trata sobre la actitud de Kakashi con Sakura antes de la esperada segunda parte de la serie. Reviews onegai!


**- Atención:** Mashashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor de la serie Naruto. Sé que lo sabéis pero nunca está de más recordarlo.

**- Sobre el fic:** ¡Hola a todos! Yume está aquí con un nuevo fic. Se trata de un cortísimo songfic que habla sobre los sentimientos de Kakashi respecto a Sakura en el transcurso que hay hasta la segunda parte. Es una canción de Him, circle of fear, escuchándola me dije que tenía que escribir algo sobre estos dos. Lo echaba de menos. Espero que os guste.

**- El circulo del miedo. **

Una noche cálida, llueve: la típica tormenta de verano. Una joven continua entrenando a pesar del mal tiempo: tiene una promesa que cumplir. Y un hombre, escondido detrás de los árboles, no deja de observarla; no quiere que sepa que siempre ha estado ahí, pendiente de ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola desde las sombras…

Mientras pega puñetazos y da patadas al vacío en sus ojos puede verse la desesperación, no le queda demasiado tiempo. La impotencia y la angustia hacen que las lágrimas aparezcan; un gesto de rabia y dolor amanece en su rostro.

_Heartache's knocking on her door_** / La pena está llamando a su puerta.**

_Shadows dance outside her window _/ **Las sombras bailan fuera de su ventana.**

_Tears keep falling on the floor / _**Las lágrimas siguen cayendo sobre el suelo**

_As the world around her crambles /_**mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desmorona.**

Él lo sabe; sabe que se está esforzando por otro hombre que no es él, que cada día que pasa sufre en silencio recordando lo perdido, que está luchando por recuperarle, que en su mente y en su corazón no hay cabida para nadie más… Sin embargo, no importa, él quiere estar ahí para ella. Lo malo, es que no sabe como hacerlo y que aún se siente culpable por lo que sucedió…

Las cosas han cambiado, el tiempo ha pasado y ya no es una niña. No puede mirarla de nuevo a la cara y volver a decirle las mismas palabras del pasado: simplemente ya no puede mentir… no puede decirle que todo está bien, que todo saldrá bien y que será como antes. No puede volver a colocar su mano en la cabeza de su alumna y reconfortarla con cálidas palabras y aún más calidas sonrisas… No puede porque…

_If you wanna save her / _**Si quieres salvarla**

_Then first you'll have to save yourself / _**primero tienes que salvarte a ti mismo.**

_If you wanna free her from the hurt / _**Si deseas liberarla del sufrimiento**

_Don't do it with your pain / _**no lo hagas con tu dolor.**

_If you wanna see her smile again / _**Si quieres verla sonreír de nuevo**

_Don't show her you're afraid / _**no le muestres que estás preocupado,**

_'Cause your circle of fear is the same / _**porque tu círculo de miedo es el mismo.**

Está pasando por una situación similar...

Desde niño, siempre ha sabido lo que eran el sufrimiento y el dolor… Sabe exactamente por lo que ella está pasando y sabe exactamente lo que ella está sintiendo. Pero, porque siempre hay un pero, él no cree en segundas o terceras oportunidades; en su interior, alberga serias dudas sobre lo que ocurrirá con ellos en el futuro. No tiene ni idea aunque, en uno de sus ojos, habite un ojo especial.

Ha dejado de creer, sobre todo, en si mismo. Ha dejado de confiar; sobre todo, en las buenas palabras… Y es que nada sirvió para alejar a aquel muchacho, estúpido alumno suyo, de la oscuridad.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura: tres nombres normales sin sentido para algunos pero muy importantes para él. Estos tres habían sido sus primeros alumnos, sus únicos alumnos realmente, porque después de lo que ocurrió no consideraba la opción de ejercer de profesor por más tiempo…

Kakashi pensaba en ellos y sentía su corazón estremecerse;_ ¡cómo había podido cagarla tanto como profesor? _En los momentos donde la angustia parecía hacerse más fuerte añoraba su vida como Anbu; si no tuviera a nadie importante a su lado, no tendría nada que perder… Un chasquido se escuchó entre sus dientes; otra vez pensando tonterías. Masculló;_ "estoy haciendo el imbécil"._

Continuaba observándola, siempre de incógnito, cuando su mente empezó a recordar como había llegado hasta esa situación.

Después de la partida de Sasuke y, posteriormente, la de Naruto quiso apoyar a Sakura: conociéndola, sabía que estaría sufriendo tanto o incluso más que él. Él padecía la misma pena, no obstante, su deber como maestro era sobreponerse a ese dolor y ayudarla. A pesar de que nunca prestó especialmente atención a la joven, se volcó directamente con ella. Hablaban, cosa que no era fácil de hacer con un hombre como él, y ella le sonreía agradeciendo el esfuerzo y el interés pero aquella no era una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada sino todo lo contrario... Con cada sonrisa triste y forzada que ella le daba, él comenzó a sufrir más; comenzó a tener remordimientos de conciencia. La culpa le carcomía… _"Podría haber hecho esto… o quizá lo otro… si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…" _eran las frases más comunes que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Desistió, y eso que nunca se daba por vencido, no podía seguir así: ya no podía entablar ni una simple charla con su alumna. Era una tortura observar como una vida tan joven se estaba yendo al garete por una negligencia suya. Estaba muriendo lentamente.

Con la excusa de su nuevo entrenamiento con la princesa Tsunade se alejó de ella y aceptó las misiones más complicadas. Pensaba que sería bueno, para ella y después para él, mantener cierta distancia; una mucho más lejana que la de antaño. Él era el culpable de su amargura, no sería buena compañía para ella. Lo que nunca pudo sospechar es que aquel despego tan solo conseguiría aumentar el dolor que ella sentía… Y Sakura sentía que su equipo, definitivamente, había desaparecido. Aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza, la promesa que hizo con Naruto, por eso seguía esforzándose. Echarse a llorar y esconderse sería lo más fácil.

Kakashi habló con Tsunade; no volvería a cometer más errores con ninguno de sus alumnos pero sobre todo con Sakura. Volver a establecer una relación y abandonarla de nuevo sería fatal para ella: él nunca sabía cuanto iba a durar su estancia en la villa. Así que decidió visitar a su antigua alumna de un modo especial, uno en el que ninguno de los dos se viera seriamente afectado, bueno… eso era de ese modo, al menos al principio.

_Love can be as cold as grave / _**El amor puede ser tan frío como la tumba.**

_A one way ticket to endless sorrow / _**Un billete sin retorno hacia la pena interminable.**

_An empire of gentle hate / _**Un imperio de delicado odio,**

_Today without tomorrow / _**un hoy sin mañana.**

Entre misión y misión hacía una parada para verla de lejos, en la distancia que él mismo creó. Cada año más cambiada, cada vez más adulta pero siempre con la misma expresión triste y taciturna en su mirada; no, sus verdes ojos no brillaban como antes.

Sin necesidad de utilizar su Sharingan, podía ver con total claridad las heridas de su alma y de su corazón… parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo nunca lo hacía; su fuerza de voluntad era mucho más fuerte de lo que él podía imaginar.

De pronto, Sakura paró y alzó su vista al cielo nublado: las gotas del aguacero se fundieron con sus lágrimas y exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba empapar por la fresca lluvia. Kakashi tragó saliva y se limitó a sonreír conmovido; aquella visión había resultado ser la más hermosa y triste que había visto en su vida.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a moverse por sus cabellos y su cara; quería sentir la lluvia por toda su piel. El frío se apoderó de ella y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Se sentía viva y renovada. En ese preciso instante, Kakashi captó la esencia de la joven y supo, que algún día, sería una gran mujer. Se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento y recordó que aquel no era el momento para pensar en aquellas cosas… Pronto tendrían que partir en busca de Orochimaru y de Sasuke: su mirada se ensombreció.

_It's the circle of regret / _**Es el círculo del pesar.**

_The circle of hate / _**El círculo del odio.**

_The circle of death / _**El círculo de la muerte.**

_Your circle of fear is the same / _**Tu círculo de miedo es el mismo.**

_Your circle of fear is the same / _**Tu círculo de miedo es el mismo.**

Hizo lo mismo que Sakura. Dejaría que la lluvia se llevase sus preocupaciones y limpiara su alma. Había cometido demasiados errores, uno más seria imperdonable.

**FIN.**

**NDA: **Dejo a vuestra elección averiguar cual es el próximo error que Kakashi no quiere cometer. Dados mis antecedentes con esta pareja no será muy difícil que halléis la respuesta. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
